


perhaps, in another life

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At fourteen – Eiji starts to wonder.He wonders of the boy in his dreams with the jade eyes. Eyes so sharp –dangerous. Too calculating for someonesoyoung – enough to make glass splinter at the sight of it.He thinks – those are the eyes that have seenhell.And his parents tell him that this boy is his soulmate.a collection of one shots for self satisfaction.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 24





	perhaps, in another life

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im back from that long writer's block and this is the first thing i think of so yeah.

**_i._ **

At some point at nineteen Eiji flew to New York where everything – almost _everything_ glowed as bright as fairy lights.

He could not help but marvel at the sight of a city that never seemed to stop. From midnight to sunrise, he could faintly hear the rushing cars down his hotel room like a whooshing draft of wind.

New York was something that Eiji never expected would come to his life. And he’s thankful – really _thankful_ for this chance.

Because for some reason he couldn’t pin point – he feels as though _something_ was waiting for him here. Something _special_ , he supposed – something that pulled him in like a magnet. Like a little flame lured to a shock of burning fire.

And Eiji thinks – it’s _him._


End file.
